1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for depleting oxygen from red blood cells to enhance storage life. The present invention relates to methods for depleting oxygen from red blood cells.
2. Background of the Art
Adequate blood supply and the storage thereof is a problem facing every major hospital and health organization around the world. Often, the amount of blood supply in storage is considerably smaller than the need therefor. This is especially true during crisis periods such as natural catastrophes, war and the like, when the blood supply is often perilously close to running out. It is at critical times such as these that the cry for more donations of fresh blood is often heard. However, unfortunately, even when there is no crisis period, the blood supply and that kept in storage must be constantly monitored and replenished, because stored blood does not maintain its viability for long.
Stored blood undergoes steady deterioration which is, in part, caused by hemoglobin oxidation and degradation and adenosine triphosphate (ATP) and 2-3,biphosphoglycerate (DPG) depletion. Oxygen causes hemoglobin (Hb) carried by the red blood cells (RBCs) to convert to met-Hb, the breakdown of which produces toxic products such as hemichrome, hemin and free Fe3+. Together with the oxygen, these products catalyze the formation of hydroxyl radicals (OH.cndot.), and both the OH.cndot. and the met-Hb breakdown products damage the red blood cell lipid membrane, the membrane skeleton, and the cell contents. As such, stored blood is considered unusable after 6 weeks, as determined by the relative inability of the red blood cells to survive in the circulation of the transfusion recipient. The depletion of DPG prevents adequate transport of oxygen to tissue thereby lowering the efficacy of transfusion immediately after administration (levels of DPG recover once in recipient after 8-48 hrs). In addition, these deleterious effects also result in reduced overall efficacy and increased side effects of transfusion therapy with stored blood before expiration date, but possibly older than two weeks are used.
There is, therefore, a need to be able to deplete oxygen levels in red blood cells prior to storage on a long-term basis without the stored blood undergoing the harmful effects caused by the oxygen and hemoglobin interaction.